Exorcism of Bianca di Angelo
by xRainyx
Summary: I don't care about my reputation. What I care about is telling Bianca's story." Get ready to look at the Percy Jackson series in the most twisted, horrific way possible.
1. It has Begun

**A/N- Heyyy back from my super long and spontaneous hiatus. I'm trying my luck at a horror fic, and it's somewhat crossed over with "Exorcism of Emily Rose" yet not quite… **

**It's really twisted, so don't read it if you aren't willing to be open to the idea. So here it is, edited and moments after being finished, The Exorcism of Bianca di Angelo! **

The rain poured upon the world that night. Every person seemed to be inside, away from the wet rain. All except for one man. This man was hidden away in the dark delves of his office, carefully sorting through his papers. For he is a social worker. Upon his desk are piles upon piles of files of juvenile records. As he flips through the ones he has, his glance comes upon a heavier one. He opens it up to the front cover and his confronted with a picture of a beautiful twelve year old girl with olive skin and long dark hair. _Bianca di Angelo_ it reads.

"Funny," he says to himself. "I don't remember seeing her ever."

The man soon feels another presence in the room and the hairs on his back stand up. He senses someone or something there, right behind him. He takes a deep breath and holds it in, slowly turning around.

There is a cry of help and a cry of laughter and the man is never seen again.

-------

_6 Months Earlier…_

"I swear, I'm not sick!" Bianca said defiantly, standing next to the school nurse, who wore a disapproving expression.

"Bianca, your running a hundred degree fever and your having heat flashes. I'm going to have to excuse you from class for the next couple of days, until you get better." She said, already at her computer, typing vigorously. The rebellious twelve year old sat down on the cheap cot.

"Fine…" She mumbled under her breath.

Back at her dorm, she fidgeted restlessly under her cheap cotton blankets. Her body seemed to become more heated as she lay there. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her head ached, as if somebody had taken a knife and jabbed it halfway through her skull.

But the funny thing was, she didn't feel sick. Actually, she didn't mind being heated, and the headache was a little more than bearable.

"You know, they should really start to listen to me." She said out loud into the empty room. Nobody heard her, then again, why would anybody hear her?

There was a knock on the door and without her answering, the door swung open. It was her younger brother, Nico.

"Hey Bianca, you're sick? Damn, you look pretty healthy to me!" He said in his bouncy ten year old voice. Bianca leaned up to look at him.

"Nico, first of all, don't swear. Where did you hear that word anyway?" Nico shrugged, becoming interested in his shoes. "And second of all… I'm not sick, I just have a headache. Did that old nurse lady send you here?" Nico looked up from his shoes.

"No, well not really. She told me you were sick, so I decided to come up and see you. What do you have? Cancer?" A smile suppressed across Bianca's sweating face.

"No, not sick like _that." _ She said. "I'll be fine soon." Nico started heading toward the door to leave.

"Okay then, well, I should go. My next class is in a few minutes." He said, his hand already twisted around the handle of the door. Bianca nodded.

"Go ahead. You won't want to be late."

Nico flung the door open and walked in long strides down the hall. It was empty, except for a few passing kids. His class was on the upper level of the boarding school, so he had to take the stairs. Walking alone, his footsteps echoed throughout the stairwell. He spent that time staring at his shoes. This really wasn't such a good idea considering he then found himself going head on into another student, knocking them both to the ground.

"Whoa kid! What the- Nico?" The kid said. He was tall with curly red hair and acne.

"Sorry Grover." Nico said, brushing off his sleeve. "I wasn't thinking."

"That's okay." Grover said, scooping up his books that had ever so conveniently made their way to the ground. "You shouldn't be out in the halls this time. Hasn't your class started?"

"Yeah." Nico answered. "But I lied to Bianca and told her they were about to start so I could see her. The nurse said she was sick, so I had to go visit her." Grover nodded.

"That's nice." The teenager said, his eyes seemed focused on what was around Nico rather than Nico himself, as if his duty was to protect the small boy rather than to be his friend. Nico doesn't seem to notice.

"Okay, well I should go then I guess." Nico said. Grover nodded, sliding past him.

"See you later."

Back in Bianca's dorm room, Bianca lay contently studying for a quiz she would be missing that day. She was sweating profusely, and her body was heated up, yet she didn't seem to mind. The words about American history seemed to blur together on the page of the textbook that she read. She lost interest in the studying she was doing and threw the hefty book on the ground with a loud impact. She sighed and leaned her head back on the bedpost. Slowly, her eyelids began to feel heavy and before she knew it, she had drifted off into a deep sleep….

_Around her, it was dark. Darkness crept up on all sides of her. There she lay, submissively. Afraid of what is unknown, she is there. Her body is hot, burning from the inside out. She sees nothing for the first few moments of this vision. It feels so real. _

_A new sensation is brought to her attention, something that scares her even more. A tint of red has filled the darkness. Two tints sitting closely next to each other. It isn't a bright red, it's more of a maroon red, in perfect circles. _

_Eyes. _

_They were coming closer to her in a creepy procession. As much as she blinks to wake up, she cannot. She is being cornered by two ominous eyes. Her eyes trace down from the eyes and she notices the outline of a dark figure. She has no idea what the hell it is, yet she is shaking vigorously, afraid. She cannot find the strength to speak out, yet she lays there, alone, afraid, and being pursued by the slow moving figure. It moves with such a slow sick sense, that it is almost graceful. She still tries to wake up._

_The eyes come down closer and closer to her. She feels cold tears run down her hot face as all she can do is sit there. She pleads for it to be a dream, and to wake up. She watches as the red eyes meet hers, and for a moment, they are silent. No words are said. Until the figure says something. His voice is deep and throaty, and his words ring clear. _

"_It has begun." _

_The eyes then become bigger, and her eyesight is smothered by red. The circular eyes get larger and larger until all she can see is red. A pain is spread through her body._

"B-Bianca... Wake up…" A voice breaks.

"No! No! No!" Bianca screams as her eyes popped open, and she tried to take in her surroundings. She was on the floor next to her bed. Her body felt like it would start flaming any minute. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at the people standing over her pathetic looking body. Grover and Nico.

"Bianca." Grover says, his face is plagued with curious worry. "What the hell…" He bit his lip, staring at her. He is sitting down, her head in his lap. "Nico, get the nurse. Now."

"What… what happened?" Bianca's voice squeaked. She reached a hot hand to wipe her eyes, but her hand was too weak to make it that far up her body. It dropped limp.

"You fell out of your bed and you were shaking pretty badly. You could've been having a seizure." He said. Bianca's head shook rapidly.

"_What_? A seizure? I've never had a seizure in my _life_!"

"You sure?"

"Grover!"

Grover sighed and looked away. "Here" He said. "Lemme help you into your bed."

The events that took place that dreadful day would only be the beginning, only the start of something big. Something horrible that would corrupt the innocence of young Bianca di Angelo. It would spark the interest of all the halfbloods, especially her brother.

Be prepared to look at the adventures of Percy Jackson in the most twisted way possible. 


	2. It will Continue

A darkened person walks along the Golden Gate Bridge. His intentions are deadly, his mood is grim. The day is sunny and warm and the water below thrashes two and fro' against the bridge's huge pillars. The mist on top of the water is a frothy white color against the green tint of the water. The man is not paying attention to this, for he is not your average sight seer.

Cars whiz by. Most of them are filled with happy families gaping at the size of the bridge and how beautiful it looks. The day is warm and friendly. The man doesn't feel this. He feels the constant breeze emitted from the cars flying past him. He stops walking alongside the bridge, immediately reaching into his coat pocket. He retrieves only two things. His cell phone and his wallet. And he sets these things on the ledge. Grappling the side of the bridge with two hands, he carefully swung himself over the edge. He now faces the water. He is scared. He can feel the eyes staring at him, like a fish in a fishbowl. This doesn't matter to him. The people in the cars suddenly begin to realize what he is about to do.

"So God help me." He says. With that, he lets go of the ledge and leaps into the depths of the water below.

_6 Months Earlier _

"Could it have been a seizure?" Grover asked the nurse, a worried expression was painted on his face. The nurse looks from him to Bianca, who is lying wide awake on the bed.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" The nurse snaps. Grover disregards her question.

"Well, is it?" He asked again. Nico hung around in the back, showing confusion in the events taking place. The nurse nodded slightly, then shook her head.

"I don't know what it could've been, but this school doesn't have the funds to treat a child that sick with no parents. We should best keep this on the down-low, okay son?" She said, her eyes appeared to show more worry for the school's money rather than the students. Grover nodded as the nurse picked up her bag. "And as for you Bianca." She said as she walked out. "Keep resting." She then shut the door and left.

"That was really weird." Nice said, filling in the silence. Grover crossed his arms, his gaze darting from Bianca to Nico.

"I can't believe it." He said. "They can't just…" His words were lost in confusion.

"Listen Grover, I'll be fine." Bianca reassured him, although she sounded more like she was reassuring herself. Grover shook his head.

"You're sick, and that's very obvious to that nurse. I just can't justify why she would leave like that, I mean-"

"Grover!" Bianca cut him off. "It's nothing we can worry about, not now." Nico walked over to the bed.

"Bianca, I hope you're better by next week. It's the winter dance, and I've never been to a dance here." He said.

"Shut up, Nico. I don't care about that stupid dance right now." Bianca snapped. Nico shied away.

"Sorry…" He mumbled under his breath. Grover stuck his hands in his pockets and paced around the room.

"Listen, I'm going to go talk to someone. Nico, get to class." He said.

"Hey! Since when were you the boss of me?" Nico said.

"Since I said so, now move it."

Nico, almost robotically, got up and walked directly out the door. After it slammed shut, Bianca shot Grover a look of despair from her bed.

"Grover, _please_! I'll be fine!" Grover shook his head, pulling down his hat over his curly hair as he did this.

"Don't get worked up. Get some rest." It was then that Grover also made his way to walk out the door. In a short amount of time, Bianca was soon alone in her room, left to stare blankly at the wall. She didn't want to sleep, not after what she had seen. Her head felt numb under a blunt ominous pressure.

Outside that room, outside that school, outside that town, outside of what us normal human beings see, there was a force. Lingering between the mortal world and the immortal world, it left its imprint. "Him" rather.

He knows know happiness, he only knows darkness. He brings no enjoyment, he brings sorrow. He is feared among gods and mortals, yet he is unknown. Working for Zeus he lives under the name of Vekpos. Vekpos Eva. He has his wants. He has his desires. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants, no matter who he hurts or runs into.

Bianca is unwillingly forced into a deep coma, although she appears to only be sleeping.

A dream, yet it feels so real. She can see her hands in front of her. She can see where she is. She is on a path. A brick path made up of golden bricks. Over the edge of the path lies darkness. She dares not fall over. She stands up uneasily and begins to take timid steps up the path. At the end, there is a large wall made up of the same golden bricks. Something is encrypted in this wall, although she cannot see it from where she stands.

She is tempted to walk closer, and she does. She gets close enough to see the message.

Είστε αυτό που θέλω, θα πεθάνεις. It reads.

"Crap." She mumbles. "I can't read Greek."

The next thing that happens is unexplainable to anyone you may know. Ask them how this happened, ask me, ask Bianca yourself- Nobody, not even her will be able to clarify the events that took place after this. All she remembers is falling. Falling down into the darkness, a deep hole of despair.

She hits a mattress.


End file.
